


Двери без замков

by Mouse_M



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse_M/pseuds/Mouse_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фандрал видит то, что ему видеть не следовало</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двери без замков

Над равниной медленно вставал изжелта-белый солнечный диск. Блеклый утренний свет, словно тонкое покрывало, ложился на влажную от росы землю, на покрытые влагой камни, на острые стебли степной травы. В воздухе пахло озоном.  
\- Они придут с востока, — Тор повел рукой, затянутой в грубую кожаную перчатку, вдоль линии горизонта. — Мы будем ждать здесь.  
Фандрал кивнул, но Тор не заметил. Казалось, он вообще не нуждается в слушателях. Сиф, сидевшая на лошади по правую руку от старшего Одинсона, бросила на Фандрала быстрый взгляд и улыбнулась. Она не носила шлема, и утреннее солнце играло в ее черных как смоль волосах, стянутых в хвост на затылке. Тонкая кольчужная сетка едва слышно звякнула, когда девушка наклонилась, чтобы огладить шею своей лошади.  
\- Вольштагг, Огун и мой брат появятся с южной стороны, — еще один взмах рукой. — Мы возьмем их в клещи. Ванхейм будет нашим.  
Фандрал покосился на своего друга и повелителя и ничего не сказал. У Тора хватит упорства и энергии подчинить себе все, чего бы он ни пожелал.  
\- Локи, — внезапно позвал Тор, и Фандрал вздрогнул, когда младший принц бесшумной тенью появился рядом с ним. Его гнедой конь беспокойно прядал ушами, словно предчувствовал близкую бойню.  
\- Я здесь, брат, — Локи встал рядом с Тором, как и он устремив взгляд на горизонт.  
\- Где они?  
Локи намотал поводья на луку седла, снял кожаную перчатку и плавно повел рукой вдоль линии горизонта, как делал Тор пятью минутами ранее. Он обмяк в седле, запрокинув голову и прикрыв глаза. Фандрал заметил узкую полоску белка между неплотно сомкнутыми веками. С минуту ничего не происходило, а затем младший Одинсон встряхнулся, словно очнувшись ото сна.  
\- Близко, — он взял в руки поводья и повернулся к брату. — Они будут здесь через четверть часа.  
Тор кивнул, довольный ответом.  
\- Тогда иди и скажи своему войску, чтобы были готовы. Эта битва должна быть быстрой.  
Локи скривил губы, что вполне могло означать улыбку, и растворился в воздухе вместе с конем. Фандрал невольно поежился, поудобнее перехватив древко копья. Он участвовал во многих битвах, ему случалось рассекать врагов надвое, он видел чудовищ, выползших из самых темных бездн, но младший сын Одина порой заставлял его испытывать тревогу.  
\- Идут, — внезапно произнесла Сиф, чуть привстав в стременах. Вдалеке, разрывая линию горизонта, показались всадники. Ваны.  
Фандрал бросил быстрый взгляд назад. За ними плечом к плечу стояли воины Асгарда, сжимая в руках мечи и копья, устремив взгляды на Тора. Все как один они смотрели на своего предводителя, и он сиял в их глазах, подобно Солнцу. Тор выбросил вверх руку, вздымая над головой Мьёльнир. Эта битва станет его триумфом.  
Фандрал слегка отклонился назад, одной рукой вцепившись в луку седла, второй сжимая копьё. Медленно размахнулся, затылком чувствуя взгляд сотен пар глаз, и метнул копье.  
Его крик разнесся над равниной:  
\- Эту битву я посвящаю Тору!

* * *  
Фандрал вытер меч плащом убитого врага и выпрямился. Солнце стояло в зените, заливая светом равнину, покрытую мертвыми телами. За несколько часов земля пропиталась кровью, и Фандрал знал, что здесь теперь долго не будет расти даже сорная трава. Они принесли в Ванхейм смерть.  
Фандрал загнал меч в ножны и поморщился от боли: его ранили в ногу, но рана была не глубокая. Если удастся попасть к целителю, к вечеру от нее не останется и следа. К тому же, он потерял коня, но, учитывая масштабы битвы, его личные потери можно было считать минимальными.  
Ваны же понесли огромный урон. Большая часть мертвых тел на равнине принадлежала им, а их повелитель и его ближайшие соратники стояли сейчас на коленях перед Тором. Старший Одинсон был невредим, лишь щеку перечеркивала длинная царапина.  
\- Так закончится эта война, Ньёрд, — голос Тора не предвещал проигравшим ничего хорошего, но он был в своем праве — праве победителя. — Ты и твой народ ответите за свои поступки и за поступки вашей ведьмы.  
Фандрал, чуть прихрамывая, приблизился к Тору и встал у него за спиной, в числе прочих воинов Асгарда. Кто-то мягко прикоснулся к его руке. Он повернул голову и увидел Сиф. Она чуть сжала его пальцы и улыбнулась.  
"Мы победили", — произнесла она одними губами.  
Вдруг воздух заколыхался, словно от жары, и рядом с Тором появился Локи. Его темные одежды были чисты, и даже на черных перчатках, покрытых тонким тиснением, не было ни капли крови или грязи. Локи редко убивал голыми руками.  
\- Ньёрд, — младший принц с интересом посмотрел на плененного правителя. — Верховный ван... По слухам — хранитель Перчатки Бесконечности.  
Фандрал заметил, как при слове "Перчатка" что-то дрогнуло на прежде безразличном лице Ньёрда. Видимо, Тор тоже обратил на это внимание, он нахмурился и шагнул к коленопреклоненному пленнику, не замечая, как один из ванов стремительно вскидывает руку...  
\- Тор!  
Фандрал не столько услышал крик, сколько почувствовал стремительное движение, когда Сиф рванулась вперед, толкая Тора в плечо. На секунду мир застыл, словно пузырек воздуха в капле янтаря, а затем девушка упала на колени, прижимая ладони к правому боку. Ее одежда быстро окрашивалась красным, а между пальцев Фандрал заметил рукоятку метательного ножа.  
В то же мгновение ван опрокинулся на спину: в его глазнице торчал нож Огуна.  
\- Сиф! — Тор упал на колени, подхватывая девушку на руки. — Лекаря сюда! Живо!  
На заднем плане Локи делал распоряжения на счет пленников. Тор обернулся через плечо, глаза его были темны от ненависти.  
\- В темницу их, — прорычал он. — Ни один из них не встретит завтрашний день живым.

* * *

Фандрал остановился в дверях комнаты, на время ставшей больничным покоем. На кровати, бледная даже на фоне простыней, лежала Сиф. Под ее глазами залегли тени, но на губах блуждала слабая улыбка.  
\- Друг мой, — она протянула руку к Франдалу, и тот, улыбаясь, подошел и осторожно сжал узкую ладонь, покрытую мозолями от меча.  
\- Ты в порядке, слава Одину, — он осторожно присел на край постели. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Все хорошо. Не будем об этом, — Сиф прикрыла глаза. Фандрал знал, что она не потерпит излишней о себе заботы. — Где мы?  
\- Это дворец Ньёрда. Мы будем здесь, пока не придёт время отправляться к Радужному мосту, — Фандрал усмехнулся. — То есть, весьма недолго.  
\- Как Тор? Он в порядке?  
\- В полном. Рвёт и мечет. Собирается казнить всех пленных. При этом торжествует победу. Всё как всегда.  
Сиф вновь улыбнулась, показав ямочки на щеках, однако Фандралл заметил морщинку, появившуюся между тонкими бровями. Наконец она спросила:  
\- А его брат?  
\- Как тень следует за Тором, — Фандрал пожал плечами. — Допрашивает пленников. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Не знаю, — Сиф устремила взгляд за окно, на темнеющее небо. — Просто... он заставляет меня беспокоиться.  
\- Это же Локи, — Фандрал ухмыльнулся. — Никогда не понятно, что у него на уме.  
\- Я не об этом, — Сиф нахмурилась еще сильнее. — Он же... одержимый. Ты не замечал?  
Фандрал еще раз пожал плечами. Конечно, он замечал. Младший Одинсон был на редкость умен, весьма рассудителен, искусен в бою, но... что-то было в нем такое... вызывающее тревогу. Одержимость, как сказала Сиф.  
\- Это рана заставляет тебя волноваться, — воин похлопал подругу по руке и встал. — Не стоит обременять себя подобными мыслями. Поправляйся и возвращайся в строй, храбрый воин.  
Фандрал нарисовал в воздухе руну Наутиз и вышел, притворив за собой дверь.

* * *

Фандрал и сам не смог бы сказать, что заставило его пойти в темницу. Последний час он провел на конюшне, выбирая себе нового скакуна взамен потерянного в битве. Лошади Ньёрда были все как одна тонконоги и длинногривы, с крутыми боками и огромными влажными глазами. Все они были прекрасны, и потому решить было нелегко. Наконец, Фандрал выбрал гнедую кобылу, нашел для нее седло и подпругу. Настроение было прекрасным, хоть мышцы и ныли после битвы, и слегка побаливала исцеленная нога.  
Фандрал покинул конюшню уже в ночи и не спеша направился в замок. И лишь какое-то время спустя понял, что ноги привели его в подземелье. Посмеиваясь собственной рассеянности, он спустился в темницу, кивая по пути стоящим на страже асам. Воин сошел с последней ступени, ожидая увидеть решетки камер, где ныне находились высшие ваны, и замер. Все двери были распахнуты, все темницы — пусты.

* * *

Фандрал остановился у покоев Тора, и несколько драгоценных секунд стоял, упершись ладонями в колени, тяжело дыша. Легкие горели, горло свела судорога. Он выпрямился и несколько раз ударил кулаком в дверь.  
\- Тор! — он колотил в дверь, страшась, что поднял тревогу слишком поздно. — Тор, ваны...  
Дверь распахнулась: на пороге стоял Тор, одетый в одни только нижние полотняные штаны.  
\- Что произошло? — сын Одина увидел выражение лица Фандрала и подумал страшное. — Сиф...  
\- С ней все в порядке, — Фандрал мотнул головой. — Ваны, они... исчезли.  
Тор замер. Краска схлынула с его лица, побелели даже губы. Мгновение он стоял на пороге своих покоев, а потом рванулся вперед, едва не сбив Фандрала с ног. Тот повернулся, чтобы последовать за Тором, но вдруг замер.  
Словно повинуясь какому-то наваждению, он шагнул вперед и осторожно толкнул неплотно прикрытую дверь. В просторной комнате было тепло, в камине ровно горел огонь, отбрасывая блики на дубовый пол, на широкую кровать, на ворох покрывал, водопадом стекающих на пол. Перед камином лежал алый плащ Тора, явно небрежно сброшенный с плеч и оставленный на полу, словно лужа крови. Там же, в складках алой материи, Фандрал заметил наручи старшего Одинсона и кожаные перчатки. Черные перчатки, покрытые искусным тиснением.  
Воин сделал шаг. И еще один.  
Он остановился у кровати, наступив тяжелым сапогом на золотое покрывало. Тонкая ткань порвалась, но Фандрал не заметил этого. Он смотрел вниз.  
На Локи.  
Младший Одинсон лежал на животе, наполовину прикрытый покрывалом, закрыв глаза. Влажные волосы завитками прилипли ко лбу и щекам, одна рука свесилась с кровати, и пальцы почти касались сапог Фандрала. В воздухе стоял запах пота и кожи. Фандрал знал этот запах: так пахли тела его женщин после любви, так пахли простыни в комнатах на верхних этажах таверн.  
Фандрал услышал свой собственный прерывистый вздох и понял, что задерживал дыхание. Смутно понимая, что делает, он протянул руку и раскрытой ладонью коснулся обнаженной спины Локи. Он почувствовал мягкое тепло влажной кожи и крепкие мыщцы под ней, ощутил рубцы старых шрамов. Машинально провел ладонью вверх по позвоночнику, скользнул пальцами по плечу и замер.  
Локи не спал. Он все так же лежал на животе: плечи расслаблены, рука плетью свешивается вниз, но его глаза были открыты, а взгляд устремлен на Фандрала.  
Внезапно воин осознал, что все еще склоняется над кроватью, касаясь пальцами плеча Локи. Его бросило в жар, и он отшатнулся, сжимая руку в кулак. Не отрывая взгляда от лица младшего принца, попятился назад, пока не наткнулся на полуоткрытую дверь, резко развернулся и выскочил вон.  
В пустом коридоре Фандрал прислонился лбом к стене и хрипло рассмеялся. Он был возбужден.

* * *

Еще не вбежав в подземелье, он услышал шум. Тор бушевал.  
\- Где они?! — от его крика дворец Ванов содрогался до основания, охранники жались к стенам. — Где пленники?!  
Фандрал осторожно вошел в помещение, освещенное многочисленными факелами и встал рядом с Огуном. Перед ними пустой глазницей зияла открытая дверь камеры.  
\- Это предательство! — от гнева голос Тора звучал словно рычание дикого зверя. — Я найду того, кто в ответе за это, я...  
\- Зачем искать, братец?  
Все обернулись: в темницу неторопливо вошел Локи. На нем, как и на Торе, были только штаны, заправленные в сапоги, да подбитый мехом плащ, накинутый на плечи.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? — тяжело дыша, Тор сделал шаг к брату. Фандрал подумал, что другой сбежал бы тут же, но Локи даже не попятился. Он лишь запахнул поплотнее плащ и скривил губы в улыбке.  
\- Никакого предательства нет, брат. И ваны не сбежали. Это я отпустил их.  
В два шага Тор оказался рядом с братом, схватив его за горло и прижал к каменной стене. Локи отнюдь не был хилым, но рядом с Тором он выглядел щуплым подростком. Глядя, как напряглись мышцы на руке старшего принца, Фандрал подумал, что тот может сломать шею младшему брату одним движением кисти.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что говоришь? — голос Тора растекся по комнате, как предчувствие бури.  
Локи вцепился обеими руками в запястье брата. Ему пришлось подняться на мыски, чтобы не быть задушенным, но на лице его не дрогнул ни один мускул.  
\- Я отпустил их в обмен на Перчатку, — голос Локи звучал немного сдавленно, но не смиренно. — Они отдали нам свое главное сокровище. Их правитель несколько часов назад отправился в Асгард как заложник.  
\- Что за ересь? — Тор чуть сжал пальцы, и Локи заговорил быстрее.  
\- Отец желал получить Перчатку, мы оба это знаем! Он не хочет крови. Ваны останутся в живых, и мы уйдем из Ванхейма, — на этих словах Локи пришлось сделать паузу. Фандрал увидел, как покраснело его лицо, когда пальцы Тора сжались еще немного. — Мы уйдем, но как победители! Я сообщил об этом отцу... и он доволен.  
Несколько долгих мгновений Тор молчал. Он понимал, что младший брат прав. Все в комнате понимали это, но никто не пошевелился бы, чтобы прийти ему на помощь. Тора боялись, но любили. Локи таким отношением похвастать не мог.  
Наконец пальцы Тора разжались, и Локи сполз вниз по стене. Старший Одинсон развернулся и стремительным шагом покинул темницу. Фандрал вместе с Огуном и Вольштаггом последовал за ним. На пороге он обернулся, бросив взгляд на Локи. Лицо младшего принца все еще было красным, на горле отчетливо виднелись следы от пальцев, но губы кривила вечная усмешка.  
Внезапно Локи поднял глаза, устремив взгляд прямо на Фандрала. И подмигнул.

* * *

Много позже, когда они самовольно отправились в Йотунхейм, после чего Тор был изгнан и затем возвращен к престолу, Фандрал вспомнил ту войну с ванами. В тот вечер он шел к Тору, желая поговорить... а может, и выслушать. После всего случившегося старший Одинсон сильно изменился. Огонь, полыхающий в нем, словно стал меньше, ровнее, а в глазах появилась усталость.  
Фандрал подходил к покоям Тора, когда дверь отворилась и в коридор вышла Сиф. На ней было платье, распущенные волосы свободно струились по спине. Даже в полумраке Фандрал заметил следы от пальцев на ее обнаженных плечах. Он не сказал ни слова, но Сиф поняла.  
\- Мы все помогаем ему справиться с этим, — она ласково коснулась пальцами плеча Фандрала. — Я люблю его. И хочу помочь не думать о...  
Фандрал поднял на нее глаза. Сиф смотрела в сторону.  
"О ком?" — хотел спросить воин. Его ладонь вдруг наполнило тепло, воспоминание, призрачное ощущение теплой кожи, покрытой нитями шрамов.  
Фандрал сжал кулак. И промолчал.


End file.
